


For the Bad Days

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Sadness, Trauma, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean know that you've been pretty down lately, so they decide to have a talk with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ!* So, I wrote this in a weird format. It’s more like a script or a dialogue than a story. That’s because I wanted this to apply to everyone, no matter the situation. So whatever is going on in your life, this is here if case you need some encouragement.

You were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Well, more like staring at the screen as a random sitcom played; you weren’t paying attention. Your mind was more focused on the mess that was your life. So many things, so many thoughts; they were all jumbled around in your head. You felt sad and angry and hopeless and so many other things all at once. Then you heard heavy footsteps and in a matter of seconds, Sam and Dean Winchester were setting a pair of chairs down in front of you and settling down in them. Sam gave you a warm smile while Dean grabbed the remote control from your hand and switched the TV off.

**Sam:**  Hey, Y/N. We need to talk to you.

**Dean:**  Yeah, so no interrupting until we get it all out, okay?

You opened your mouth of object, or to at least demand to know what was going on, but you decided against it. Your curiosity had taken over.

**Sam:**  Okay, so, we’ve noticed that…well…

**Dean:**  We’ve noticed that you’ve been really down lately.

Sam flashed Dean  _the look_  for being so upfront before continuing.

**Sam:**  You don’t have to tell us what’s wrong, not unless you want to. But you need to know that we’re here if you need us. We care about you.

**Dean:**  Yeah, Y/N. I know that this shit can get rough. Hell, we’ve been through more than our fair share of bad shit. But you’re never alone. You’ve got me and Sammy and Cas. And you have other people in your life too. I know I’m not that great with feelings and talking and stuff, but I’m a good listener if that’s what you need me to be.

**Sam:**  Or if you don’t want to talk to us, then there are always hotlines and websites that you could go to, to find what you need.

**Dean:**  Websites? Really? Well, 10 points to the inter-dork over here.

**Sam:**  Shut up, Dean. Anyways Y/N, I know you’re upset about everything that’s going on, and that’s okay. You’re allowed to be upset, and sad, and frustrated. But you’re allowed to be happy too. And that’s all we want – for you to be happy.

**Dean:**  Even though things seem dark right now, there’s always something to smile about, you know? Like food, the sun, the rain, flowers, cars, dogs, hobbies, people, places, stories, movies, shows…anything.

**Sam:**  And if those don’t work, find your outlet. Whatever it is. Reading, hunting, writing, music, sports, research…

**Dean:**  …working on cars, art, hunting, baking. When you’re feeling down, find your outlet, and rock the hell outta it.

**Sam:**  And keep in mind that mistakes are okay. They show that you’re human, and believe it or not that’s a wonderful thing.

Dean’s face then got very solemn as his gaze shifted to focus on your eyes.

**Dean:**  Look, Y/N. Our mom wanted us to be brave. And it’s hard; every damn day is a struggle. But we try. So now we want you to try to be brave, not for us, but for yourself.

Sam nodded in agreement.

**Sam:**  You are so important, Y/N; to us and to everyone around you. The world would be a much darker place if it weren’t for you, and God knows how screwed the two of us would be without you. You may not realize it, but you carry a light with you everywhere you go. You brighten up everyone else’s lives. Let us do the same for you.

**Dean:**  That was beautiful, Sammy.

**Sam:**  Uh, thanks?

**Dean:**  As mushy as that was, he’s right. The world is a big place and you’ve done so much for it already. Now you just gotta see what the world has to offer you, ‘cause it’s a lot of awesome goodness and you deserve every bit of it.

**Sam:**  Just don’t ever give up, okay? You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You’re strong and smart and brave and just an amazing person. Never forget that.

**Dean:**  Or if you do forget, we will always be here to remind you, just like we’ll always be here for everything else.

You sat silently as you processed everything they said. Then you reached out and took on of their hands in each of your own hands and gave them a squeeze. They gently squeezed back and you smiled at your boys.

**You:**  Thank you, guys. For everything.

They smiled back at you. Then Dean jumped up, announcing that he was going to get popcorn and beer while Sam moved to the DVD collection to pick out your favorite movie. Once the movie was set up and the food was present, the boys plopped down on either side of you on the couch. You spent the rest of the day laughing and goofing off with your friends, as if a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders.


End file.
